Giving up Hope
by WhenWeMeetAgain
Summary: After her love left her two years ago Katie goes to camps cliff, wanting to die. Tratie. Suicidal thoughts and actions. One shot


I sat down on the edge of the cliff. A tear rolled down my face, he had left me, two years ago he left and never came back, he promised me he would, he told me he loved me. The sad part is I believed him, I had said it back. Now, I knew it was a lie

The only thing that kept me alive over those two years was hope. It was a stupid thing, to hope he would come back. I don't even know where he went, just that he won't come back for me. True love was what I had with him. I was only truly happy with him.

Now I couldn't say his name without having a pain in my chest. Many guys had tried to make a move on me. I would always decline and tell them I was in love. They looked at me like I was crazy, except one. He told me he believed in love and I should never give up on it.

I knew I should listen to him but I couldn't. I had given up on hope. I had given up on love. I had given up on living. If he wasn't here with me, I couldn't be here.

I still had a thought. Maybe he will come back. Maybe he'll hold me like he used to. Maybe he'll kiss me before running from Clarisse. Maybe...

There are so many maybe's. there shouldn't be so many. There should be he will hold me. He will kiss me. He will come back. But I wasn't stupid, I knew it wouldn't happen.

He's probably happy with some other girl in his new life. He might even be breaking her heart as I sit here, almost to my death. I looked behind me. No one. Part of me hoped he would come for me. But the other part, the sane one, said it wouldn't happen and I believed it.

I didn't want to, but what other choice do I have? All I do now is sits in the strawberry fields and sing depressing songs as I grow a rose then burn it. I lifted my hand over a small spot next to me and grew a rose. If someone found it, they would know.

I knew my siblings would start to wonder where I was. I would miss them so much. I know I should live for them, but I would have to go through every day knowing he's not by my side!  
Knowing he won't be there! Knowing he's most likely in a different relationship and doesn't know he still holds my heart!

"No one has it as bad as you" a calm voice said from behind me. I got up and stood exactly ten feet from the woman. Her chocolate brown hair was up in a bun and her sky blue eyes were staring at me.

"I used to tell myself that there were people who had it worse than me, to keep my hope up" I told Aphrodite.

"You're like the new Calypso, sad and lonely, falling in love with someone who must leave" she said and started to walk towards me.

"I bet you haven't had heart break, just caused it" I told her as she came next to me.

"I am immortal, I fall in love all the time and when I leave them, it hurts me so much" she told me and sat down.

"Have you ever been left?" I asked her. She shook her head, clearly confused.

"Well, it's harder than leaving them, it's true heart break, take it from personal experience, he holds my heart and crushes it but it can't be broken, only I can do that, Gods think that we mortals have no power, this is our power, controlling how we truly die" I told her.

"What about you, Katie, have you truly died yet?" The goddess asked. I turned to her. Tears streaming down my face.

"Two years ago, I'm just a walking corpse waiting for death to grab me and pull me down to judgment"

"You've lost hope, I understand-"

"No! You don't! You're a goddess! You don't understand that we feel the pain you give us! You gods give us pain and we try and hide it but if you look it shows! You may think you feel pain but you don't! You gods never feel love! Just amusement with mortals like we're toys!

Guess what! Over time us toys break! Them you think we're crazy and put us away! But were not crazy! You've just broken us so much even Hephaestus can't fix us! You dispose of us like trash, but you need us and you know it you're just to arrogant to admit it! Just remember Tristan! Piper told me!" I yelled at her. For a moment she flickered to a girl with almond brown hair and grass green eyes. Me.

"You're right, we do treat you mortals like something we can just dispose of" Aphrodite admitted. I rolled my eyes and made a duh! Expression. Suddenly she vanished and I sat there lost in my thoughts again.

I knew some part of me wanted death and the other part wanted life, just to see if Travis would come back. But I knew if he didn't come back by now he wouldn't, ever. I had been through enough pain just waiting, since when does that cause pain!

Now I wasn't sad, I was angry. Angry at that bastard for breaking my heart, even if he still held it. So I sat there and for once didn't think. I didn't think about Travis returning, about my duties of being the head of my cabin.

I had looked all over camp for Katie, this was my last place I could think of she would be.

I saw a figure sitting on the edge. I grinned and ran up to them, stopping a few feet from them. It was a girls figure, she had a greek style toga on. She had long almond brown hair. I sat down next to her.

I looked at their face, there were grass green eyes, but they weren't Katie's.

"She's gone, I left for a minute and came back to see she did it" the woman said while looking over the cliff.

"What are you talking about?" I asked her. She turned towards me. The woman was beautiful, but I still preferred Katie. She had tears in her eyes.

"When you left, she died inside, before she left she told me she was just a walking corpse waiting for death the grab her from this place and take her to judgment. I don't know if she's dead, or if she jumped but she was going to do it anyway, she thinks you don't love her and you left her forever, she was planning on jumping" the woman said.

I felt like someone had just taken my arm and ripped it off very slowly and bitch slapped me across the face.

"But she can't! I can't leave without her!" I said as I got up and looked over the edge. I sighed before jumping. I screamed as I fell. I finally stopped. But I wasn't in the water. I felt something on my foot. I looked up and saw someone's hand around my ankle. They were looking up and then they grinned down at me.

"Can't live without you either, why were you gone so long?" My beautiful love demanded.

"I told you! I had to go to Europe on a secret mission, no more questions" I said. An signed and turned back up, we were half way down and she had her waist and leg wrapped around some rope.

"Aphrodite! Pull us up!" She yelled to the woman. Aphrodite agreed and snapped her hand so we were being magically pulled up, we were soaking wet from the water splashing over us. Her flown dark red shirt was now almost black and her sweats were dripping as well as her hair, her face was red and in some places, puffy.

She had never looked more beautiful to me, just because I haven't seen her in forever. I hugged her close to me.

"I will never go away again" I whispered to her.


End file.
